the100fandomcom_de-20200215-history
Josephine Lightbourne
Josephine Lightbourne war ein Nebencharakter ''der sechsten Staffel der Serie The 100. Ihre Rolle wird von Sara Thompson, Skylar Radzion, Gwynyth Walsh und Eliza Taylor verkörpert. Ihren ersten Auftritt hat sie in Red Sun Rising. Ihre deutsche Synchronsprecherin ist noch nicht bekannt. Josephine war Mitglied des Team Alpha, welches den Planet Alpha kolonialisierte und Sanctum gründeten. Sie war die Tochter von Russell und Simone Lightbourne. Als Prime wurde sie mehrfach mittels eines Bewusstseins Chip in neuen Körpern wiedererweckt. Zuletzt in Clarke Griffin, welche Josephines Bewusstsein endgültig zerstörte. Vergangenheit Josephine wurde in den 2020ern auf der Erde als Tochter von Simone und Russell Lightbourne geboren. Ihre Eltern waren für die Eligius Corporation tätig. Sie wollten Mitglieder einer Mission werden, deren Team zum habitablen Planeten Alpha reist um dort eine neue Kolonie zu gründen. Josephine wollte ursprünglich nicht daran teilnehmen, bis sie im Dezember 2043 mit ihrer Freundin Olivia ein Restaurant in Boston, Massachusetts, besucht. Dave, ein Freund Josephines, platze in ihre Unterhaltung und schoss sich in den Kopf. Dieses Ereignis veranlasste sie, mit ihren Eltern an Bord von Eligius III zu gehen. Sie kamen dort im Jahr 2045 an und Josephine war eine der Biologen des Teams. Sie war verantwortlich für die Klassifizierung der Lebensformen in ihrer neuen Welt. Es war Josephine, die vorschlug, den Ort "Sanctum" zu nennen. Am 21. Tag der Mission erlebte das Team eine Sonnenfinsternis. Ohne ihr Wissen löst die Sonnenfinsternis die Freisetzung eines Toxins aus den Pflanzen aus welches zu Psychosen führt. Josephines Vater, der an der Psychose litt, tötete seine Tochter. Der Schmerz, Josephine verloren zu haben, veranlasste ihren Vater und ihren Freund Gabriel Santiago, nach Wegen zu suchen, um sie zurückzubringen. Nach 25 Jahren fehlgeschlagener Experimente gelang es Gabriel im Jahr 2070 herauszufinden, wie sie Josephine mit dem Bewusstseins Chip zurückholen können: Sie laden ihr gesamtes Bewusstsein in einen Wirt mit schwarzem Blut. Josephine war die erste Person, die mit dieser Technologie zurückgebracht wurde. Ihre Familie wurde zu dreien der Primes und benutzten für die nächsten zwei Jahrhunderte mehrere Körper um nach dem Tod wiedergeboren zu werden. Insgesamt wurde Josephine sieben mal wiedergeboren. Im Laufe der Serie Staffel Sechs Red Sun Rising ''Josephine und ihre Familie gehörten vor 236 Jahren zu den ursprünglichen Familien (Primes), die sich als Teil des Missionsteams Alpha in Sanctum niederließen. Ihre Hauptaufgabe als Biologe bestand darin, Pflanzen und Tiere auf dem Mond zu untersuchen und zu klassifizieren. Sie fand den Ort friedlich und sicher und schlug daher vor, ihn "Sanctum" zu nennen. Als Josephine mit ihrem Freund Gabriel Santiago während ihrer ersten Begegnung mit der roten Sonnenfinsternis Fotos davon machte, bemerkte sie als erste, dass etwas nicht stimmte, als alle Insekten aufhörten, sich zu bewegen. Sie rannte zurück zu ihrem Haus, als ein Schwarm Käfer anfing sie anzugreifen und ihren Vater traf, der an einer durch die Sonnenfinsternis ausgelöste Psychose litt, die ihn veranlasste Menschen zu töten, einschließlich seiner eigenen Tochter Josephine. Im Laufe der Jahre wurden Josephine und andere Primes mehrmals mithilfe der Bewusstseins Chip-Technologie zurückgebracht, die die Erinnerungen und Persönlichkeiten der Primes in die Körper von Menschen mit "Royal Blood" überträgt. ''The Children of Gabriel'' ''Russell Lightbourne'''' erzählt Clarke Griffin, dass seine Tochter Josephine sechs Jahre vor Clarkes Ankunft bei einem tragischen Sturz getötet wurde.'' The Face Behind the Glass Josephines Eltern wollen ihre Tochter unbedingt zurückbringen und hatten darauf gewartet, dass Rose volljährig wurde, damit Josephine ihren Körper benutzen konnte. Rose wird aber von den Kindern Gabriels entführt und getötet. Nachdem die Lightbournes entdeckt haben, dass Clarke königliches Blut hat, wollen sie ihren Körper benutzen um Josephine zurückzubringen. Sie setzen Josephines Chip in Clarke ein und ersetzten damit ihre Erinnerungen und Persönlichkeit durch Josephines. Josie wacht in Clarkes Körper auf, zuerst verängstigt doch dann fängt sie an, mit ihren Haaren zu spielen, so wie es die ursprüngliche Josephine getan hat. The Gospel of Josephine Nevermind The Old Man and the Anomaly What You Take With You Matryoshka Beziehungen |-|Gabriel Santiago = Gabriel Santiago Es wird gezeigt, dass Josephine in einer Beziehung mit Gabriel Santiago ist, aber endete, als er nicht mit den Methoden der Primes einverstanden war und möglicherweise aufgrund der wahren Natur von Josephine. Josephine erzählte Bellamy Blake, dass sie seit 236 Jahren in Gabriel verliebt ist, obwohl er in den letzten 70 Jahren versucht hat, sie zu töten. Clarke und Josephine schauen sich in "Matryoshka" eine gemeinsame Erinnerung an Josephine und Gabriel nach ihren beiden ersten Auferstehungen an. In der Erinnerung verspricht Josephine, Gabriel für immer zu lieben, während die jetzige Josephine ergriffen wird, als sie es sieht, und zeigt, dass sie Gabriel wirklich immer noch liebt. |-|Simone und Russell Lightbourne = Simone und Russell Lightbourne Simone und Russell Lightbourne waren Josephines Eltern. |-|Kaylee= Kaylee Lee Sie war Josephines Freundin und dennoch brachten jeweils Kaylee Lee als auch Josephine einen aktiven Host der anderen um. |-|Clarke Griffin = Clarke Griffin Josephines Beziehung zu Clarke Griffin ist kompliziert. Ihre Beziehung beginnt damit, dass Josephines Eltern Clarke opfern, um Josephines Körper zu sein, was die beiden Frauen in einen Konflikt bringt, während sie um die Kontrolle über ihren gemeinsamen Körper kämpfen. Da die Umstände sie jedoch zur Zusammenarbeit zwingen, wird den beiden klar, dass sie sich nicht so stark voneinander unterscheiden, und sie beginnen, enger zusammenzuarbeiten, Clarke, die Sympathie für Josephine zeigt und die Hoffnung ausdrückt, dass sie Beide gerettet werden können. Josephine versucht jedoch, Clarke zu töten, da sie den Eindruck hat, dass Clarke alle in Sanctum töten wird, wenn sie dies nicht tut. Als Antwort zerstört Clarke Josephine für immer, anstatt zu versuchen, sie zu verschonen. Aussehen In ihrem ursprünglichen Körper hatte sie halblange blonde Haare, braune Augen, helle Haut und eine schlanke Figur. Im Laufe ihres Lebens wechselte sie mithilfe eines Bewusstseins Chip den Körper. Persönlichkeit Auftritte Trivia Bedeutende Tötungen * Isaac * Tai Jr. (Geopfert) * Kaylee Lees letzten Körper (Erstochen) Zitate Galerie Referenzen en:Josephine Lightbourne Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Nebencharaktere Kategorie:Charaktere der 6. Staffel Kategorie:Weiblich Kategorie:Verstorben Kategorie:Planet Alpha Kategorie:Sanctum Kategorie:Eligius Corporation Kategorie:Eligius III